How Serena and Darien First Met
by RoseKatChan
Summary: This is a Facebook story request which I thought I'd give a hand at trying. So we all know the love story of Serena and Darien on the moon. But what if they met before the ball when they were young children? This is the story of how they first met.. DarienxSerena pairing obviously. I do not own Sailor Moon. Just the plot of this story. One-shot for now.


Rose: Hey everyone. So I got a Facebook request for a Sailor Moon fic...

Rini: Yahoo! About time you branched out and try something new Rose.

Rose: (sigh) I only watched Sailor Moon occasionally when I was a kid Rini. Plus I'm afraid to admit, but I used to be afraid of the show...

Rini: (gasp) You were afraid of the show?...

Rose: (bows head in shame) Yea... not sure why though, I knew it was fake...

Rini: (gives hug) Well I am sure that your story will still turn out great Rose-Chan.

Rose: (smiles) Thanks Rini. Do you wanna do the disclaimer for me?

Rini: (beaming) Sure! RoseKatChan does not own Sailor Moon. The only thing she owns is the fact that she wrote this story, also known as the plot.

Rose: (hugs Rini) Thank you Rini. Oh yea, this story takes place on the moon.

This fic is dedicated to my friend goddessemmz who gave me this Facebook request. I hope you enjoy it ^^.

(Moon Palace courtyard)

A five year old Serena is singing and jumping/twirling around the gardens in the courtyard when she trips over a tree root.

"Aaiiee!" Serena screams, arms flailing as she flies a few feet forward headed for the ground.

"HANG ON!" A young boy's voice shouts.

Serena closes her teary eyes waiting for a rough impact with the ground, but instead lands on something softer than ground.

"Huh?" Serena opens her blue eyes to see a pair of hazel eyes staring back at her.

"Are you okay?" The boy asks smiling at her.

"Uh huh" Serena nods, a slight blush on her face. "Oh here, let me help you get up."

She jumps up off of him and grabs his hand, helping him up. "Thanks for catching me. My names Serena." She smiles happily at him with her eyes closed.

"No problem princess, my name is Darien" Darien responds, smiling as well. "And I'd catch you anytime."

"Awwe Darien" she smiles and hugs him tightly. "Wait a sec - How'd you know I was a princess?" She lets him go and stares at him questionably.

"Haha... How could I not know of the beautiful Princess Serena of our country" he responds with s chuckle. "Besides, you are dressed up as a princess."

Serena looks down at her dress and blushes. "Oh yea... right, there is that factor."

"Oh my goodness! Are you both alright?" A woman in an elegant white ball gown exclaims.

" Hi momma" Serena smiles and her blush fades. "I'm alright, thanks to Darien."

Now it is Darien's turn to blush. "Awwe, it was nothing Princess. Can't have the young princess injuring herself now can we."

The queen laughs. "Oh Prince Darien, you are so sweet and kind to Serena." She smiles at the young prince. "I'm glad that Serena has a friend like you she is able to count on." She looks from Darien to Serena, still smiling happily. "You two are just so adorable together."

Both young children blush at the comment from the queen. "Moom!" The queen chuckles at her daughter's outburst and heads back a inside the palace. "Don't stay out here too long you two."

" We won't." Darien answers for both himself and the princess. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were a prince?" Serena whines loudly.

Darien scratches the back of his head with his little hand. "Ehhhh... My apologies Serena, I figured you would know."

"Humph..." Little Serena crosses her arms. "I'm only five you know."

Darien sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. "I'm only five too princess."

A shiver runs down Serena's spine and turns around facing Darien. "We should head inside, don't want to have people wondering where we are." She takes off running down the corridor. "Come on Darien, bet you can't catch me." (A/N: I took some of Rini's personality for young Serena since Rini is Serena and Darien's child in the future.)

"Hehe" Darien chuckles and takes off after Serena. "We shall see Se-ri-na."

(Palace Dining Hall)

"What? What do you mean Darien has to leave?" Little Serena shouts. Little Darien standing next to her looks sad and a little guilty that he was unable to tell the princess himself.

"He doesn't live here on the moon Serena" her mother tries to explain. "His home is on Earth, where he is from."

"It's not fair!" She stomps her feet and takes off into the corridor. Darien follows Serena to make sure she is alright.

"She will accept it in time" the prince's mother explains to Serena's mother.

"I hope you are right..."

Meanwhile...

'It's not fair. Why does Darien have to leave...' The young princess thinks to herself while running with tears streaming down her face.

"Se-Ri-Na! Please stop" the prince calls after her while running after her down the corridor.

'...it's not fair!' She stops at two big doors down the hall before turning to look at Darien following her. 'It is totally not fair... I think I love him too...' Serena pushes open one of the two big doors enough to slip inside.

Darien finally reaches the door, stopping his running. He gives the door a funny look as he is wondering why the princess would have gone into this room. After contemplating for a few minutes Darien enters the room himself, closing the door behind him. After closing the door, he turns around to see Serena in the middle of the room, sitting on the floor crying.

'She's crying because she doesn't want me to leave...' he thinks to himself while looking art her with caring eyes. 'She truly is one of a kind. And I love her for that, even though we just met.'

Darien goes behind Serena, getting on the floor like her and pulls her into a hug. After getting over her shock of him hugging aher, she turns and returns the hug, crying into his shoulder.

"It'll be okay Serena. I don't want to go, but Earth is my home, just as the moon is your home."

"Sniff... We can video chat every so often right?" Serena looks up at Darien, wiping away tears from her eyes.

"I'd like that very much Serena" Darien smiles at her. "I will email you every day too."

"Okay" Serena smiles and gets up with Darien helping her. "I'll email you every day too."

Darien's smile widens. "I look forward to it Serena."

They head back to the dining hall where their mothers are waiting for them; all the while talking about the time they had together since meeting a short while ago.

"Oh good you are both here" Serena's mother exclaims happily. "We know how hard it is for you two to leave each other, so we came up with these portable tablets which you can email each other back and forth on as well as video call on."

"Just one of the many ways you both can keep in contact between here on the moon and there on Earth" Darien's mother exclaims with a smile as well.

Darien and Serena are each handed their tablets and hug their mothers respectively. They both have huge grins plastered on their faces as they are so happy and give each other a great big hug. Neither wanting to let the other go.

"I hate to break up this happy hug" Darien's mother exclaims. "But Darien, honey, it is time for us to go."

Darien and Serena pull out of the hug. "Keep in touch Darien" Serena says, sadness etched on the edge of her voice.

"Of course" Darien gives Serena a sad smile.

By now everyone is at the teleportation room where prince Darien and his mother will teleport back to their home on Earth. Serena is sad that her friend is leaving, but not wanting to have sadness between them when he leaves, she gives Darien a quick kiss on the cheek before running beside her mother. Darien shocked at what Serena just did, smiles and says something to Serena just before teleporting out. No one could hear what was said, but the young princess knew what her prince had said.

"Next time princess it's your turn to get the kiss."

Rose: Finally finished with my crazy hectic schedule.

Rini: Chapter one is done, now you have to start working on writing chapter two Rose-chan.

Rose: (sweat drops) Yea, I do. Hopefully it won't take me as long to write chapter two. Cannot wait until summer.

Rini: Because your schooling will be done and you will have more time to write?

Rose: That's right Rini.

Rini: Awesome! Okay everyone here is the drill. Read and review and RoseKatChan here will update quicker as she is loyal to her fans.

Rose: Awe, thanks Rini. Okay readers, you heard the little lady. See everyone next chapter. ^_^


End file.
